Movie Star
by gohanfan1
Summary: A movie star that is also the director in the new film 'Dragon Rador' looks just like Gohan. And he even plays Gohan! How does this mysterious person know Gohan's past? Yaoi!


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own dbz**

**Chapter One**

"You've got to be joking." Gohan said with a surprised look on his face. What he was talking about is the poster of a man that was wearing all black and had blonde hair. He sighed and closed his eyes wondering why they gave it to him.

"It's suppose to be the hidden story behind the Cell Games. Many people hated it because in the end Hercule didn't win, but it had awesome action fights in it." Said a boy with blue short hair, and bright green eyes. Gohan looked at him with confusion.

"Really? Who's the main person?" He asked. He knew it would be something manly and…

"Gohan! That's his name. I laughed so hard that all the people there looked at me strangely." Gohan tilted his head to the side.

"Really... Cool. Remind me again why you gave this to me Takuri." Gohan asked looking at the person that was suppose to look like him hanging on his wall. His friend Takuri sprawled on Gohan's bed going into a trance.

"He looks so hot." Gohan looked at him with a blush coming on.

"I thought you said we looked a bit alike?" Takuri nodded and looked at him with a smile. He sat on the end of the bed. Gohan was still standing in the middle of the room looking at the poster.

"Kind of. Except he is suppose to a... Half Sayian." Gohan looked at him shocked as his heart skipped a beat.

"A... Sayian... Who made this movie anyway?" Takuri rolled his eyes and pointed to the poster.

"He did. He looks so young that you wouldn't think he would... Just like you, you are way to shor..." Gohan punched the top of his friend's head before he finished what he was about to say. You see he hadn't been training as much as he use to so he didn't have any mussels, and his Sayian genes went against him like Vegeta. He asked Vegeta once and he said 'The shortest are the strongest on the planet Vegeta'. He sat down next to his friend and smiled.

"Is there also people named Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Goku, Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha?" Takuri looked at him surprised.

"Yeah how did you know?" Gohan looked at the poster one last time and smiled.

"I have to see him then." Takuri laughed and nodded his head.

"Well I guess you'd be happy to know I got up three tickets to the once in a life time opportunity to get a free movie signed by the one and only." Gohan looked at him still smiling and also nodded his head. He tilted his head and looked at him confused when the words went through his head.

"Three tickets?"

**Bookstore:**

Gohan was ambushed a ton of times while he entered the bookstore.

"Hey are you Asuri?" Gohan shook his head to a woman with long brown hair and with really thick black glasses. She had on a shirt that said -I 3 Gohan!- It made him blush and carry on his way. His friend said he would meet him there with his new boyfriend named "Karu". He rolled his eyes and went over to a table to sit down. Out of all the people in the school the only friend he had was a guy that thought he was this movie person. Suddenly he heard a fit of laughter and a man that looked like him in every way step through the doors. The man wore plain red shorts, a black top, and sunglasses. He moved the glasses to the top of his head and started to wink at a lot of the women there.

"Hello everyone. I'm, of course, Asuri the person who played a character in the new action packed film 'Dragonball Radar'. The others in the film couldn't make it so hopefully you all don't mind if it's just me." He smiled and grabbed the sunglasses off his head to hand it to one of the nearby people. The person seemed to faint, but Gohan looked at only the person. He watched the movie before he came and 'Everything' was the same. Even the part afterward where he thought his father didn't love him enough to stay. Of course just anyone would never know that but somehow this man did. He waited about 20 minutes but figuring that his friend was doing something more important he got in the back of the line. People around started giggling saying they looked just alike and that they must have been twin brothers. His eyebrow started to twitch when they began to say that he was just a wanna be Asuri and was here to meet his idol. He wanted to be the last one so he let anyone behind get in front. The door behind was locked from the inside and only the people inside could get out. After another 10 minutes of total boredom he finally got to the front. The man was signing away and didn't notice him at first.

"So who do I make this out to...?" he said while putting down his name. He had a smirk plastered on his face and it disappeared instantly as he gazed up. His eyes filled with terror and he stood up as if Gohan was going to kill him right then and there.

"Gohan..." He said softly. Then as fast as light his smile came back to his face. He walked to the other side of the table and hugged him. Gohan began to get a full body blush and tried to push the man off. He finally did and coughed thinking about what he was going to say.

"How do you know about me and the others?" He whispered as if it were a secret. The man laughed and wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist.

"You told me silly." Gohan looked at him confused and tilted his head.

"I don't remember telling anyone. Especially the part where I blamed myself for… you know…" The man rolled his eyes and leaned forward to his ear.

"You don't remember those dreams of the me and you in the bedroom. You would talk about your problems and I would always make a move on you and, even though it was a dream to you, you said you wanted something to be real so… Here I am." Gohan blushed and pushed the man away. His eyes filled with registration and he bolted to the door. He had already forgot about those dreams and had hid them away for most of his life… Until now.

**Flashback:**

Gohan sat on a bed that he had thought of in his head. It was a king sized bed that he remembered from his grandfather's castle. It had plain red sheets and really big fluffy pillows which one of them was in his chest as he recalled all the things in his life. His dreams where the only thing he could escape in and not get pitted. A man that looked like him but only a bit taller came forward. He didn't mind him and allowed the man to sit beside him.

"Hello." The man said. Gohan wiped his eyes and smiled a bit happy that someone else was there.

"Hello." He said back not caring that it wasn't real. The man hugged him and sat their head on his.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Gohan laughed and shook his head as more tears feel from his eyes.

"Where do I even begin? I could start from when I was 4…"

**2 dreams later:**

"And now my mother is pregnant and he or she won't even know their own father." He finally finished after the endless hours of talking to someone that he made up. The man was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air swishing back and forth. He stopped and sat up next to him.

"It sounds like it wasn't your fault about your father. So you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Gohan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his own spiky black hair that went in every direction instead of straight down.

"I can't get my mind off of it though. I tried studying more but my mind traces back to it. Plus I don't train because of course it would go back to it. I begged my mother to let me go to school so I may go next week before my sibling comes." The man ran one of his fingers down the side of Gohan's arm.

"I know a good way to get your mind off of it." One of Gohan's eyebrows raised but he froze as a pair of lips clashed with his. The man's arms wrapped around the sides of Gohan's waist. Gohan liked the feeling of it at first but then the man placed a leg between his and he felt something that felt really real. He tried to ignore it thinking it was just going to be kissing but then he felt something wet slip into his mouth. He pushed the man off and places a pillow over his flushed face. He could hear the man came to his side and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"I'm sorry I guess I went to far." Gohan removed the pillow and shook his head.

"I know I may sound crazy but.. I want it to be real not fake. I guess I am a bit shocked that you did that but… Maybe when I'm 18 and you exist." He said laughing lightly. The man ran his fingers on Gohan's side.

"I'll keep you up on that."

**Review if you like :P **


End file.
